One by One, Piece by Piece
One by One, Piece by Piece let us put together this mosaic of a reality, all the encounters, memories, and mistakes I have made in the past have left me this way. Alternate stories and side stories involving well former female main characters from other story arcs in The World. Main Heroines *Cecilly Fleuret - Sister of the crown princess of Althea, Nera Fleuret, she lives a peaceful life with her disabled husband. (Mono Daybreak) *Kay Aronde Fiamatta - The daughter of the Skylord Simca Aronde Sigurd. (Era of the Skylords) *Sherry Burne - The heir to the fallen House Audrey, she is torn between accepting the role as the new house head and that of her old life, as an assassin. (Towards the Changing Seasons) *Natalie Marshal - A famous fashion designer, she lives feeling guilty because she caused her fiance's disability (All You Are) *Lottie Ghellar - A former pilot in the Breaker's Project, she is devastated by the fact that she may have caused the war against the Estellion Sky Empire. (By Way of a Kiss). *Rumi Black - The new head of the Black Clan after the disappearances of her sisters. (Black Clan) *Latis Aria - A member of the F.A.I.T.H., she is heartbroken by the news that her fiance is MIA. (Everytime You Kissed Me). *Mir - She is being sent on a mission to find her sister in oath, Kliele. *Alidee Kaphisilla - Head of House Kaphisilla, she tires of guarding Eclassia's secrets for so long. *Clover Allendale - The sister-in-law of Alidee Kaphisilla and the sister of Clain Audrey, she struggles to find her role in The World. (Dear My Girls) *Lise Namine - A resident of the Ivory Tower in northern Cameo, she is searching through the memories for her beloved. (In My Heart) *Avelyne Fortuna - A deadly member of the Unlucky 13, she likes to practice a clarinet outside her hometown, but is seen one day by a young man... (Assassin's Guild) *Lizzy Corvina - Known as Liselotte Rhiannon to most of The World, she is good personalty of the dreaded False Administrator. *Erika Treveney - A new member of the Knights of the Nightmare, she catches the eye of Alidee Kaphisilla and becomes one of her personal guards. *Fate Allister - One of The 12 Pillars, she is searching for the man who once helped her in Althea, but is it really to thank him or something more? *Liszt Avery - A Knight General in the Saint Church, she doesn't approve of Sifr Eliyos' Crusade into Estellion. *Lisette Noriega - One of the Star Cross Admirals, she is suffering from Swell Sickness and rumors of which have put moral of the fleet to an all time low. Specific Story Character List The World: Re:Coded - Episode 1: She's Scary *Lizzy Corvina - An orphan of a woman that was Noah Corvina's past love interest, she comes to live with the Noah and Senne and tricks them into thinking she is a good girl. In reality, Lizzy has a nasty split personality that is rough and vulgar, but despite it all she has incredible beauty that is often hidden by her rough hairstyles. *Noah Corvina - The uncle of Senne and Lenne, a kind-hearted and single man, he gets taken advantage of too easily because of his kindness, but is often fine with it, much to Senne's expense. *Senne Corvina - The nephew of Noah, he is living with Noah and is the student president at school, he is incredibly handsome, but has a very cold personality. *Roy Meuller - The leader of the school's delinquents, he hates Senne and always tries to clash with him. *Aeris Ethernal - The prettiest girl in school, she is in love with Senne but he doesn't notice her feelings for him. *Amelie Reinhart - Aeris' best friend, she is pretty but not as much as Aeris, she is also Aeris' lackey. *Lenne Corvina - Senne's older sister, who lives apart from him, despite Lizzy's "rough" personality, she is one of the few who is friends with her. *Colt Artswalf - Roy's underling in-charge of Lizzy's class, he is feared throughout the classroom as "The Collector." Episode List The World: Re:Coded The World: Re:Coded - Episode 1: She's Scary Lizzy is an orphan that comes to live with Senne's uncle Noah Corvina. Senne is currently the student president at Valen Academy and is known as being cool and cold. At first Senne reluctant at the idea of another boarder but is convinced that it may not be bad by his older sister Lenne Corvina. Lizzy appears as a sweet and innocent girl and Sene reluctantly agrees to live with her. Noah is relieved and tells Senne that Lizzy was the child of a girl he once loved. Senne tells Noah that he understands and the two go to sleep after moving Lizzy's things in. In the morning, Senne leaves before Lizzy as not to be seen with her and is met by Roy Meuller, the leader of the school's delinquents. : Senne ignores him and the students watch admiringly. Roy leaves angered. Lizzy arrives at school, but seems more "rough" than the night before, she goes to class and sits in a seat by the window, putting her feet on the desk. The girl next to her seat nudges her and she rudely asks the girl what she wants, the girl decides to back off and sits at the seat next to her, her mind thinking (just my luck...). : Colt Artswalk enters the classroom to collect his "fees" and the students, terrified, reluctantly give him their money, but when he approaches lizzy's desk, he notices she is asleep and kicks her off the table, she wakes and curses at him for kicking her. The girl next to her tells her that Colt is here to collect "fees" and that she best comply. She asks why and Colt gets annoyed at her arogance and tries to hit her but she dodges and beats him down easily. She makes him admit that she is the new "leader" of the class, he agrees bu thinks in his mind that she won't get away with this. : Aeris Ethernal, the prettiest girl in school, watches as Senne passes down the halls, she tells her friend Amelie Reinhart that he is the perfect match for her. Amelie agrees and reassures Aeris that there's no girl prettier than she is. (TBC) Notes Category:Story Arc